universe22fandomcom-20200216-history
Chin Xuo
Chin Xuo is a city state in the world of Terpsechore. The city is located in the banks of lake Pattom and is home to over 107,000 people. History ---- The city was a former part of the kingdom of Han Tui but it seceded from the kingdom in 93 BSC following a massive uprising. Back then the city was just a small fishing village, but by 43 BSC a family of benders came to town and founded the city the family's guards constructed the massive walls which protects the main part of city from invaders. In 57 ASC the military of Han Tui began its offensive to subdue and take back the city but failed there had been numerous attempts to invade the city but it all ended in vain. The current Landlord Patik rose to the throne when his father died of mercury poisoning while trying to obtain immortality, from there on the city had been increasing its military size and constantly involved in military operations. Government ---- The city is run by the landlord a very power person in the city, he heads the military, the state, the government, and the religion. The position of landlord is usually passed to the eldest son of the current landlord. The landlord is traditionaly a master in the art earthbender. The landlord distributes his functions to his court which has 3 ministers to oversee the governments operations. Geography ---- Because the city is located in the banks of the lake the primary source of income of the people is true fishing and other aquacultural products. Eventhough it is near a lake it still suffers from the high temperature created by the Tong Kin Kua Desert, it has a climate similar to Han Tui Kingdom. Most of the areas in the city is arid with very high temperature which can easily reach as high as 43°C. Military ---- The Chin Xuo has a sizeable military with about 1,000 conscripts and regular soldiers. The military has a cavalry unit, infantry unit, tanks platoon, a special operations unit, a military police force, and a royal guards platoon. Cavalry Unit ---- The cavalry unit uses ostrich horses which enables the soldiers to travel long distances fast. The ostrich horses used by the cavalry wears an armor which will protect it from attacks. The cavalry usually uses a rifle, jute, and bending as handheld weapons, they wear similar uniform to other branches. Infantry Unit ---- The infantry or foot soldiers are the main bulk of the military it has the highest number of assigned members. The infantry uses rifles, spears, bending, and grenades as primary weapons. Tanks Platoon ---- The tanks platoon uses a refitted motorised tanks similar to the ones used by Han Tui military. The tanks that are use by the city's military is fitted with radio equipments an at least 2 ballista which are used to take down enemy walls. The city also has at least 2 earthbender powered tanks but are used only in times of emergency. The main weapons of the tanks platoon is the tank and the rifles. Special Operations Team ---- The SOT is the special missions unit of the military, they provide covert, overt, and cladestine operations. All informations about the SOT are kept in secret and are not for anyone to use nor see. Most of the members of the SOT are benders and alchemist. The members of the unit usually do not bring handheld weapons but they are very skilled in their arts. Military Police Force ---- The MP is the city's law enforcement unit. They are task to preserve the peace and order of the city, to enforce its laws, and to apprehend law violators. Primary weapons of the MP are rifles, pistols, and daggers. Royal Guards Platoon ---- The Royal Guards are the ones that protects the landlord and his family, they also provide high priority protection to important members of the society. The royal guards are elite soldiers with high level of expertise and skills due to the length of their service life. Uniforms ---- The uniform of the military usually includes a conical hat which doubles as a shield, a boots, and the battle dress which is colored dab green for normal soldiers and yellow with green armor for officers. Equipments ---- The military uses similar weapons used by Han Tui, like tanks, supply trucks, cannons, anti tank weapons, rifles, pistols, and many more. All the equipments used by Chin Xuo were produced by Piccle Corporation, the main industrial giant of the city, or by the Minagi Inc., a competitor of Piccle Corp. The military also operates a small fleet of boats and airships. Communication equipments includes radios, telephones, and morse code. Education ---- Young residents receive their education from one of 3 public school in the city, or from the city's only private school. Higher education is provided by the Chin Xuo Academy which offers many courses in the sciences. Basic education starts from 7 to 15, the curricula of basic education includes history, astrology, music, language, sociology, painting, and military science. Economy ---- The city's economy relies heavily on fishing, metal smithing, and agricultural produce. Most people on the city where employed mostly in agriculture and fishing, and the weapons production. The city's artisans are very skilled and highly paid for their services. The city's main mode of money is through paper moneys which comes into 1, 5, 10, 50 and 500 pings. 10 pings is equal to 1 copper peice these paper money is backed by the city's only bank. Trade with Han Tui is severed due to the current military conflict of both states. The electricity is provided by the power plant which generates power through steam generator and or lightning storage. Transportation ---- The people of the city relies on the ostrich horse drawn carriages or by foot to travel outside the wall, however inside the wall people mainly relies on their automobiles which causes heavy traffic in the streets, poorer residents however relies on the conventional method of transport like walking or by animals. Most people outside of the wall keep ostrich horses as pet to be used as their main mode of transportation. The city has one airship field inside the main district's huge walls. A massive construction project is being initiated by landlord Patik for the city's first mass transit system. These system will employ the use of earthbending powered trains. The train system will be operated from a main hub station outside of the main walls with stations in each district and village. It will be a single line two train system, one train will go north bound while the other south bound. The train will run on elevated railways and powered by earthbending, upon riding the train you must pay the fair at the station which amounts from 10 pings to 50 pings depending on the destination. The trains will have benches where people could seat, as well as overhanging bars so travelers can hold on to in case there was no room to sit down. The trains windows are covered with paper hold the wind out. People can slide these windows up in case they want to take a glance at the sceneries. Electricity ---- Electricity is produced by two steam powered generator which produces enough power for the city. Most houses inside the wall has access to electricity while only the district of Hun Lon has access to electricity outside of the wall. Telecommunication ---- The city has a telephone station although the area of their coverage covers only those houses inside the wall. The city's sole radio station covers most areas of the city, because radios are powered by electricity only the people in Hun Lon and the districts inside the wall has access to radio broadcast. The radio station broadcast news, musics, and dramas. City ---- The city is divided into 5 districts, with the main district as the center of the city. The main district is walled by a 10 meter high by 1.3 meter wide wall, the main district is where the industrial, financial center of the city, and the academy and many restaurants. The residents of the city lives inside the walls and very little leaves outside the walls. Other districts includes the Flying Fish District which is inside the wall, the district is home to lower to middle class citizens and it is here that the city's artisans have their shops, the district is by far the most heavily populated district in the city. Other districts includes the Shakugi district, Di Fang district, and Hun Long districts all of which are outside of the wall. Shakugi district is a small district which lies in the northern corner of the city it is inhabited by a few hundred residents and is protected by the district's own earth wall. Di Fang district is the main agricultural district of the city not very far from the lake, the lakes annual overflow had enriched the lands and is the only place in the city where agricultural produce may be grown. Hun Long district is not very far from the main district and before entering or coming close to the wall the travelers must pass to this district. This district is very hot and is sorrounded by sand the people in the district had a group of people who had developed the art of sandbending a subprinciple of earthbending which enables one to bend sand which in a normal earthbender quite difficult to accomplish, the district houses a small clinic, a temple and a school. Shakugi District ---- Main Article: Shakugi District The district of Shakugi is a small district in the city which has its own wall protecting its people. A police station, a branch of Banks bank, a tea shop, a noodlery, a school, a restaurant and a market can be found in the town square. The district still do not have access to electricity and until now uses gas lit lamps to illuminate the houses during night time, many people however uses light crystals to light their houses to prevent any fires. Light crystals illuminates dimmer than gas lit lamps but is very efficient and safe. Fai Ming Village ---- Main Article: Fai Ming Village Fai Ming Village is a small sized settlement in Chin Xuo. The population of the village mostly consists of some hundred people and is headed by the village administrator appointed by landlord. The village's most catching feature is it's kiosk in the middle of the village square, these is where the administrator addresses the village folks of the matters which affects the village proceedings. Category:Nations Category:All Category:Locations Category:Terpsechore